Tamao and Nagisa's Love!
by kaizer20
Summary: Revision of episode 12! Nagisa and Tamao's summer trip!


A/N: What would happen if Tamao didn't leave for summer vacation?

One-shot!

Ha! Another revised version of episode 12, because the original episode sucked!

* * *

Tamao and Nagisa's Love!

Tamao and Nagisa were sitting on a couch were they were talking about their summer break.

"Tamao-chan I'll be alright, I won't get hurt or anything" Nagisa said trying to convince the poet to take a vacation.

"I know you won't get hurt, it's just that you'll be left in the care of Shizuma-sama" Tamao assuring that the silver-haired Goddess will do anything to get 'her' Nagisa "And besides I want my Nagisa-chan to be alright; not to be left with a demented psycho!" Tamao almost yelled causing the redhead to flinch.

"So what about it? It's not like she'll kill me"

"She might try to hit on you"

"That'll never happen, Rokujou-sama is here"

"I know, but…"

"I can assure you nothing to stupid and out of the ordinary will happen"

Tamao sighed and the 2 took a peek at the bonsai behind them to see Miyuki and Shizuma talking to each other.

"Shizuma…" Miyuki mumbled.

"Miyuki…" Miyuki mumbled.

The 2 were mumbling about duties and other stuff.

"See Nagisa they might be planning an assault to you tonight" Tamao said; a worried smirk, yet devious spread across her face.

"Tamao-chan you know me very well I already like, to put it simply I'm in love" Nagisa said reassuringly.

Tamao watched in awe as Nagisa explained that she likes someone.

"What did you say? You like someone?"

"Yeah, she helps me every time I have trouble and I always see her every day, but she won't be round unless she stays"

"Oh, Chiyo-chan is so lucky *sniff* I'm happy for you" Tamao said in tears, but before Nagisa can say who was that special person Miyuki and Shizuma were behind listening to their conversation.

"Aoi-san you already like someone?" Said the surprised Miyuki, Shizuma was heartbroken, because she really liked the redhead and Shizuma then run in tears. (Ha! She deserves it for causing Nagisa to be heartbroken when Miyuki told her about Kaori).

"Shizuma-sama! Crap I knew we should have talked in our room!" Said Tamao and Nagisa regretting talking with each other and Tamao wiped her tears from her beautiful face.

"Shizuma, you fool! Yeah you're right" Miyuki said.

"Well, what's done is done" Nagisa said.

"Uhm, Rokujou-san did you want something from Nagisa and I?" Tamao asked.

"Well… Yeah, I was *blushing*wondering if it was alright for Aoi-san to have a private tutoring lesson with me and Shizuma *serious face*, because Miator students does not fail French"

"Sorry Rokujou-san, but Tamao and I will be staying together this summer and she'll teach me French" Nagisa said as she pulled the poet closer to her to not make her study with Miyuki and Shizuma.

"We will?" Tamao said as her eyes sparkle.

"Yep"

"Well if that is the case then I shall take my leave *sniff* oh! Congratulations Aoi-san and Suzumi-san, I'm happy for you" Miyuki said as she also run in tears.

"I'm glad we finally got rid of them"

"Uhm, Nagisa-chan are you sure it's alright?"

"Yep, shall we go to our room I have to tell you something really important?"

"Okay"

Nagisa pulled and dragged Tamao to their room, she locked the door to make sure that no one will see them when she was about to do 'it'. Tamao looked at Nagisa and was about to ask her when a pair of red lips attacked her mouth. The 2 had a wrestling match going on for several minutes until they broke for air.

"Nagisa-chan" Tamao said breathing heavily, but before she got to spoke again her mouth was attacked once more.

Nagisa then removed all their clothes and started making love to the poet over and over again to her lovely poet. When the 2 were done.

"Tamao-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Nagisa-chan, so much"

The 2 kissed one more time before falling asleep in each other's arms waking up tomorrow as new lovers.

* * *

OMAKE

Miyuki and Shizuma: You rip off!

Me: What?

Shizuma: "Why didn't we have a happy ending?"

Miyuki: Yeah, and you paired my Tamao with Shizuma's sluty girlfriend

Me: Well technically I control your world you know, stupid heads!

Shizuma and Miyuki: Why you?

Me: Say one word and I won't let you exist!

Shizuma and Miyuki: Yes!

Me: Good!

Bye hope you enjoy this R & R!


End file.
